The Longest Minute
by ProudMary
Summary: This is an idea I've had rolling around for a while. A story of EVERY character. Each having a defining moment, the longest minute. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW....I really need the cofidence. First up is Patty LaCosta, read it, it's very interesting.


Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Gilmore Girls and its actors and actresses.  
  
Author's Note: This is a sort of weird fic. I wanted to look into ALL of the characters lives before we met them and what happenings changed their lives. Please review and tell me what you think, any ideas and critiques, anything, I just want to know what you think. Author's Note 2: Just in case anyone was wondering, this is my take on Miss Patty's first marriage. When she was young (mid twenties) and was still a dancer. And if the punctuation of the dialogue is wrong.I am SO sorry. My computer had been acting up and isn't uploading exactly right. Sorry for the inconvenience. But still.ENJOY!! (  
The Longest Minute  
  
Patty LaCosta's Story  
  
Sometimes the people we know are not what they seem. Sometimes, we forget to look into their lives, we forget to find out who they are. Now, we look into the life of one Miss Patty LaCosta, before she was in Stars Hollow, before she was the resident gossip, when she was first married, when she was truly happy. We begin at her longest minute.  
Patty LaCosta walked into her upper class penthouse apartment, lightly humming an old show tune. She was happy today. Rehearsal had gone well, her meeting had hurried by, and finally she was home. She was about to drop her shawl on the table, and make her way into the kitchen when she noticed something. There were no shoes by the door; there was no coat on the rack. She looked at her watch 7:53 it said. Roger should be home by now; he gets off of work at 7. But she pushes this to the back of her head. Maybe he went for a walk, maybe he got stuck in traffic, maybe he was getting her a surprise. Maybe  
  
But Patty knows something else. Ever since the day she married Roger LaCosta she has been happy. But somewhere, deep inside of her, she knows that he is not. And then the same thoughts rush over her again. Every day like a wave they come to her, blinding her, holding her inside of them. Doubts and fears can do this to people. But we're happy she cries to herself. Yet, her head tells her, maybe he doesn't love her anymore, maybe he never did. Was she a bad wife, did she not treat him right. What did she do wrong? God she loves him. Doesn't he see that, doesn't he see that she would do anything for him. Why is this happening? She's supposed to be happy, she's supposed to become a big star with a good husband and a good family.  
  
She sits down on the nearest chair. Sobs wrench her body. Her mascara drips down her cheeks, and she wipes at her face. No one is supposed to see her like this, Patty LaCosta does not break down, and she is not weak. Then she hears the footsteps. Louder and louder as they near the door, and she knows, Roger is home. She turns her head and wipes it off, and then she composes herself, quickly becomes all smiles and cheer. Years of being on the stage have taught her how to do this, how to survive. So she picks up her stuff, makes it look like she's been home for a while, she runs to the kitchen to start dinner, and the door opens.  
  
Somehow she can sense it, this feeling of dread and heartbreak that just entered the room. What does one do when they get this feeling; well in Patty's case she turned to the counter, griped it with all of her might, and felt a lone tear roll down her cheek.  
  
And he yelled, "Patty where are you? I'm home. We need to talk." And another tear fell. "There you are Patty." He said, every word from his mouth dripping with seriousness.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked, finally turning to look at him.  
  
"I had a meeting Patty, an important meeting"  
  
This caught her attention, and as she was about to bring her eyes up to his, something made her glance down. And she saw it, a plain manila envelope, resting in his hands.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, her voice reaching its highest point, pointing at the envelope in his hands.  
  
"Patty" He said, his voice low, defeated, "I'm filing for a divorce"  
  
7:59:00  
  
She tried to process those words in her head. More tears fell. So she reached up and with the back of her hand she scraped them off her face, they were weakness, and she was not weak. She wasn't, she wasn't, no not at all.  
  
7:59:05  
  
Her mind flashed through the first time they met. When her agent told her of a party out in New Jersey and she splurged and decided to go. That was where she met him. When she had walked in and laid her eyes on him. She had thought he had the dark brooding look down to a pat. And then for some reason she felt the urge to meet him, so she went and introduced herself. Then they danced and talked all night, and she knew; he was the one. She thinks of their wedding. She can smell the roses she held. She can see the love in his eyes as he looked at her. Where did it go, she want to yell. How could he not love her anymore?  
  
7:59:15  
  
When something monumental happens to you, it is as if time stops. You can collect your thoughts; you can remember the scene, so as to never forget it. When Patty realized this she remembered to do something. Something she didn't want to do, something she feared. She contemplated it in her head the pros and cons of this action. Did she want to remember this, did she want to know, and then she sighed, she did want to know. And she wouldn't let the fear get in the way. She was not weak remember? So she did it. She looked at him.  
  
7:59:30  
  
He looked different in everyway. Yet as she looked at him harder she noticed that he looked exactly the same. She realized that she was looking at him in a completely different way. He no longer looked the handsome dashing businessman that he had been. He now looked a little skinny, a little older, a little less charming. Patty had to blink, clear her eyes. Was this the same man she had fallen in love with, the same man she had married? It couldn't be, she thought. This man looked like a coward. Then again, she thought, that's what he is, now, isn't it?  
  
7:59:45  
  
And in an overwhelming moment like this was; things can change drastically. For in her longest minute Patty LaCosta's view on life changed. She would no longer be used, hurt, cheated, broken. She was not something people could play with. She came to a conclusion in that minute. That truly, dreams do not come true. That she couldn't have what she had always wanted. That maybe she would never be happy.  
  
7:59:55  
  
Finally, it all started to come together. Tears starting streaming down her face, and for once she did not wipe them away. Because this time they were not tears of weakness but tears of reality. She came back to her original thought, he wants a divorce, and she decided that she might be able to change that. She would not let him win this. She would not let him see her fall apart. She was not completely naïve, not completely in the dark. Somewhere inside of her she had seen this coming. She had known that something was wrong. So she looked up at him, brought her hand to her side, drew up all of her courage, and she slapped him. Bringing them both back to the present.  
  
8:00:00  
  
"Fine" she said, "File for a divorce, but not while I live here, I'm leaving.I'm leaving" And she stormed out. Not getting anything except for her jacket and her purse. She felt so proud of herself, until she heard him walking after her.  
  
"Patty" he said, calling after her "Patty"  
  
But she would not listen. She was a woman on the run.  
  
Now, you may wonder, whatever happened to Miss Patty LaCosta. Well, she ran and ran and ran and then she somehow ended up in the little town of Stars Hollow. Where, she decided to reside. There, Patty was met with something she thought she would never have. Happiness. She met her best friend there, she started her own studio, and she began to date again. But every once and a while, a scene plays before her mind. Something from her past, that she keeps buried deep inside, her longest minute.  
  
Author's Note 2: Well.. what did you think? Please REVIEW!! And if you want to email me: angelicchik87@hotmail.com I really want to know what you guys think and whom you think I should do next. I'm hoping to get around to do everyone but I need your help and ideas! Thanks! 


End file.
